The Dating Game
by Darkness of a Fallen Angel
Summary: [COMPLETE] What would a dating game be like with naruto and crew. there is a little bit of a Xover


**Title: **The Dating Game

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything (although I wish I did.) I just own the mind this story came from.

**AN:** I was working on this story for a while and I will like to dedicate this story to Death Angel 101 and Jade (Virginia's alter ego)

#1Neji

#2Gaara

#3Sasuke

**Announcer: **I would like to welcome you our viewers and contestants to the Dating Game and is our wonderful, gracious and beautiful host Darkness of a Fallen Angel!!!! (Drawn out)

**DA: **Thank you, thank you! Now let's welcome the contestants who are competing to try to get a date with the man of their dreams.

**Partition moves aside so the audience can see the mystery man**

NARUTO!!!!

Naruto stands up; he is wearing the tightest pair of black leather pants you can think of. Tight enough so that everyone could see every detail below the waist. An orange dress shirt and an mandarin orange garnet stone in a choker.

Every guy, girl and pet is drooling at how hot he looks.

**DA**: wiping drool from face. Now lets meet the bachelors!

**Bachelors leave the sound proof room**

**DA**: Welcome Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke!!

Partition moves aside and shows Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke all wearing black leather pants and a choker

Neji wearing a see through white silk shirt with an _alexandrite stone_ in the middle of the choker, Gaara wearing a blood red silk shirt with an _malaia garnet stone_ in the middle, Sasuke wearing a midnight blue silk shirt with an _kyanite stone_ in the choker.

**DA**: Ok remember audience the bachelors don't know who the mystery man is so **DON'T BLOW THE SECERET AND DON'T TALK DURING MY SHOW!!!**

**Bakura & Seto: **why the hell did you drag us to this crappy a show?

**Ryou & Joey:** Because this is our favorite show and we managed to get tickets and all of the stage people are sexy as hell!

**Bakura**: you think these guys are sexier than us?

**Ryou**: Well, I di..(muph)

bakura smashed his lips against ryou cutting off his sentence.

**hearing the intense make out session going and ryou moaning**

**DA: **What the…?

**Bakura: **gets hit in the head with a chair what the fuck was that for!

**DA**: eyes glowing red. If you interrupt my show again, you will regret it.

**Bakura: **under his breath yeah right.

**DA: **That's it!! marches into the audience and grabs bakura by the hair and throws him into the shadow realm very faintly you can hear bakura screaming

**-deep breath- **Now M.M would you please ask your questions

**Naruto**: ok bachelor #1

**#1:** Yes?

**Naru: **If you were a dessert, which dessert would you be?

**#1: **Well, I would have to say that I'm a banana split because I come with different toppings.

**Naru:** wow that makes me what to find out how good you taste.

Ok bachelor #2

**#2:** hmn?

**Naru:** If I was your boyfriend and some guy wanted me, would you fight for me?

#2: that depends

Naru: on what?

#2: If I can stand you for more than five minutes and if you are good in bed.

----------------------------------------------silence------------------------------------

DA: No comment on that 

Naru: um, interesting?

Bachelor #3

#3: Yes?

Naru: If I were to beat you in a fight how would you feel?

#3: I would feel nothing

Naru: why?

#3: because you could never beat me in a fight. (smirking)

DA: alright no fighting, naruto finish your questions.

Naru: okay this is for all three. What is your favorite sexual position?

#1: Caressing my partner's body slowly while they are tied to a chair.

Naru: damn that's hot fanning himself

DA: wiping drool okay #2

#2: I would have to say doggie style, hard and fast.

Naru: whimpering your making me hard

DA:about to pass out from a pleasure overload bachelor #3

#3: I would have to say up against the wall, had and slow.

DA: Passed out on the floor. No hope of revival

Eliza: DA's alter ego sorry about that, but enough questions. Naruto you have to choose. Who would you like to be with? Bachelor #1,2,or 3.

Naru: I can't choose.

Eliza: you have to.

Naru: fine then I pick bachelor #1

#1: alright

Eliza: and so we say good-

Naru: and #2 and 3

Eliza: What!?

Naru: I want all three.

Eliza: Okay lets see if I got this. You want all _three_ bachelors?

Naru: yup

Eliza: 'Kay lets see if the bachelor agree with the decision.

bachelor talking together quietly

Eliza: So what is the decision?

#2: First we have--

#3: to see if he is –

#1: Good looking or not.

Screen moves aside. Their jaws drop.

Eliza: so now that you have seen him do—

Ryou: um, sorry to interrupt, but can you please take my boyfriend out of the shadow realm.

bakura still screaming

Eliza: alright here he is. opens portal and pulls bakura out of the shadow realm

Bakura: whimpering that was soooo evil.

Ryou: Bakura! Are you alright? What was in there?

Bakura: It was (panting hard) Barbie and clowns dancing all around it and me were _pink!_

Eliza: (sarcastically) oh, you poor baby. Now get the hell off my stage!

Bachelor what is your answer.

#1,2,3: Hell yes we want him!

Eliza: Ok then you get the prize.

You each get a date with naruto. All expenses paid to the location of your choosing.

sasuke, gaara, and neji smirking

Eliza: and this is also yours. **Steps over DA and gives a set of keys to naruto**

**Naruto: **what are these for?

Eliza: It is the key to the hotel-sized bedroom with the large jazzcuzi tub with the six jets. In the room there is also scented oils and "toys."

strong wind fly's by and knocks Eliza on her ass.

Eliza: wow their fast!!

**moaning, screaming, panting, and the usual heavy breathing.**

Eliza: well that's our show and tune in next time for when we watch the tape that is recording everything that is going on in the bedroom. Copies will be sold in the lobby after we air the tape.

Au revoir ma copains!!

AN: well this is the end I hoped you liked it and flamers will be fed to my demonic, fire breathing cat!


End file.
